Total Drama Action Secrets & Revelations
by donki-shouben
Summary: Not all is as it seems, and not everyone is who they say they are. Set after the end of Total Drama Action. Find out the truth about Heather, Gwen, Duncan & Owen!


Total Drama Action - Secrets & Revelations

by Shawn Evans

Disclaimer: _Total Drama Island_ is copyright Fresh TV Inc.

The author is in no way associated with the owners of the copyright.

This story was written for non-profit entertainment purposes only.

(This is set after the end of Total Drama Action)

The door to the makeup room confessional opened and, for the final time, a certain brunette made an appearance.

She took off her wig and hung it over the side.

Then, she dug her fingers seemingly into her _skull, _pulled, and...

"Finally! That baldy mask was so confining!" Heather exclaimed, throwing the patchy-haired latex head-covering aside. Then she shook out her short-cropped, but FULL, head of hair that had been held captive beneath the skullcap for the past few months. "The things I do for this show!"

Covering her healthy, growing scalp with a baseball cap, Heather exited the confessional and ran right into...

"You just love to make me sweat, don't you?" Chris asked with an impish grin. "You know I can't let anyone see that footage!"

"Whatever! As long as you fulfill your end of the deal!" Heather snapped.

"Yeah. About that. The net execs said you couldn't be the star of your own show, that it'd have to be an ensemble. With others from TDI/TDA. Sorry."

"What others? Who's a bigger star of TDA than me??"

"Well, for starters, there's Gwen..."

"No. No way is she horning in on my TV show!"

"Duncan..."

"The Juvie? He's a disaster waiting to happen! Forget it!!"

"Owen..."

"Uh uh! Not him!"

"What's the matter with Owen? Everyone likes him! He'd make any show a success!"

"That's just it! He's TOO popular! No way am I sharing the limelight with him!"

"Then who are we going to get to star in, I mean, _support you _in the show? The network brass insist on TDAers!"

"Well, Harold isn't that obnoxious. Well, he is, but the nerds will like him. For the girl? Hmmm. Bridgette seems like a good choice."

"The surfing hottie? Wow. I'm surprised you have enough confidence in yourself to let Bridgette be featured alongside you! I mean..."

"I know what you meant! But don't worry. I'll make sure the audience is laughing AT her, not with her!"

"Harsh!"

"Whatever! Oh, and instead of Owen, get that guy who was in that _Superbad _movie!"

"You mean Jonah Hill? I don't think we can afford him!"

"Just do it. Or I'll tell everyone how you rigged the game in the first season so I'd come in third!"

"Okay, okay! I'll do it! Too bad about your hair, though, huh?"

"Yes. Too bad I was supposed to quit the challenge without getting my hair cut off but did, anyway! I'm sure you thought it was hilarious, just like all those other things you did to me!"

"Hey, I had to make the game look good! I couldn't make it too easy on you! And the hair thing worked out! I think some of the audience may have even sympathized with you!"

"Yeah, right! I'm going now, and I better receive the call to report to the set of my new TV show soon!"

"Yes, Heather." Chris sighed. "Oh, and you do know this is a pilot we're shooting, and not a series yet? It was all I could get at the moment!"

Heather stopped her march to the door. Fumed. Then responded through clenched teeth "Fine! But my Porsche better be waiting outside, or..."

"It is. Don't worry!"

"Then you're very lucky, _Daddy!_"

"Thanks, pumpkin! Say hi to your Mom for me!"

"Why? She won't say hi back!" The raven-haired one coldly replied without even looking at her father. "I'd say 'later', but I wouldn't mean it! How about 'never'?"

_I'm a lucky guy to have such a wonderful child. Not! _ Chris thought.

Suddenly, the door to the studio opened and Gwen walked in.

"Was that Heather? What was she doing back here?" The Goth rudely asked.

"Oh. You know. She wants to be in Season 3 of TDI. The usual." Chris lied with a smirk on his face.

Gwen studied the venal TV host's countenance for clues to his true feelings, then dismissed it as irrelevant. "Whatever! As long as you honor our agreement! You said you'd have more acting jobs for me! And not just more of this TDI crap or voice jobs!"

"About that...There's been a _l-i-t-t-l-e _hiccup!"

"There better not be, MacLean! Or I'll tell the press how you hired me for your stupid reality show!"

"Gwen, Gwenda, Gwennie! Or should I use your real name? There's no need for threats! We'll work it out!"

"Yeah, like your writers worked out that 'diary' I had on the show? I hardly even acted Gothy! It was totally embarrassing to a serious actress like myself!"

"You want to do the Stratford Shakespeare Festival? Great! I'll set it up! Now please go!" Chris hurriedly pushed the false Goth out the door.

"Hey! You can't kick me out! I'm an actress! I have to exit stage..."

**SLAM!**

Chris quickly turned around and said "Whew! That door is always flying open and letting all the cold air in! Right, Duncan?"

"Whatever, man! It's time you paid up! I did all that crap you wanted, so where's my moola?"

"Right here!" Chris handed over a sack of money. "Um, don't be mad, but you're off that TV show I told you about. Heh." Chris nervously smiled.

"Like I care! I'd rather do my work off-screen, if you know what I mean! So if you need anyone's kneecaps crushed, call me! Although I'd do that Harold doofus' knees for free!"

Then Duncan realized what he said.

"You did not hear that, okay? I don't do anything for free!"

"Sure, dude! Whatever you say!" Chris cringed before the violent, hardened criminal, who had 'graduated' from Juvie years ago. He didn't want to say it, but his curiosity got the better of him. "Ah, what about, you know, Courtney?"

"She was fun. But I don't think my old lady would like me shacking up with a high school kid! That bitch even scares me! Later!"

Chris, exhausted from all the drama that didn't get on the show, collapsed in his director's chair.

Then he realized he wasn't alone.

"Owen?"

"Chris! My man!!" Owen gave a big, choke-the-life-out-of-him bearhug to the TDA host.

"Wheeze! Th, thanks, Owen! Now d, down! Gasp!"

"Sorry!"

Owen dropped the reality show emcee and he crumpled to the floor.

"So, uh, O-wen..." Chris said as he rose up and dusted himself off. "What brings you back here? I thought you left with the other castmates?"

"Oh, I couldn't leave without saying goodbye! This has been such an awesome experience, and I have you to thank!"

"No problem, buddy! You really made the show for us! So, do you have any plans for the future?" Chris inquired.

However, Owen was busy scarfing down the catered food sent to the studio by craft services.

_Munch crunch glorpff chomp_

"Ah, I guess not. Talk to you later, dude!"

Chris exited the studio, leaving Owen all by himself.

The big man continued stuffing his face.

Then he glanced around.

Seeing no one about, Owen stopped eating and took out a cellphone.

"Yeah, it's just like you said. A total setup. That's why I couldn't win TDA! Uh huh. You're bringing that up? How was I to know a shark would eat the money? I thought I had it in the bag just like the $100,000! Yeah, I'm sure Chris doesn't suspect a thing and he'll invite me back for TDI 3! We'll win it for sure this time! No, this won't go south like the grift in L.A. So get off my back, Izzy!"

Meanwhile, in the year 2080...

"Master. Utilizing the time viewer, we have finally discovered the reason the third season of _Total Drama Island _went awry. Some of the cast members were not who they appeared to be." The robot handed the holo-recording to his leader.

The old man flicked a switch and replayed the behind the scenes revelations.

"Oh my!" He cried.

Shaken, the wizened senior citizen sat down in his combination computer/throne/iron lung/food dispenser/toilet and buried his face in his wrinkled hands.

"Shall I make preparations for transmitting the data to your past self?" The mechanical man asked.

"No. I don't recall ever learning of this, so if you send it to me in the past, it would create a time paradox."

"Very well, Master Cody. Then what shall we do?"

"You shall have to transmit this very vital information to another. His name is Harold. Only he can prevent the disaster that was the third season of _Total Drama Island _and save the world!"

Author's Note

Heather's problem on _Total Drama Action _inspired me to write this. In TDA, Heather says her hair only grows back in clumps, so she looks like she did in _Total Drama Drama Drama Island _all the time (or she wears a wig). Which means Heather looks like a mean, old witch! Heather may be a witch, but she doesn't have to look like one. She should be beautiful! So I figured she was lying about her hair problems to get sympathy. And if she was lying about that, what other secrets might be revealed? By her and others on the show?

It does set up an awesome Season 3 of TDI as Harold tries to stop the end of the world while Chris, Heather, Gwen, Duncan, Owen and Izzy secretly scheme to get what they want out of the show.


End file.
